


Consequence

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidentally Calling Out Someone Else's Name During Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Ron Stoppable/Dr Drakken, Past Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable - Freeform, Pegging, Sex as Therapy, Sexual exploration, Strap-Ons, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Kim and Ron are best friends. They explore new things together, until one day, their explorations reveal new truths about them both.





	1. Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the notes and warnings. This story is an exploration of the budding sexualities of both Kim and Ron as they grow and is tagged as such. It also includes heterosexual sex and decidedly non-vanilla sex. 
> 
> Originally written for Kim Possible Slash Haven.

From the first time they'd played doctor when they were six, it had seemed natural to Kim to explore with Ron. Through the years, things had progressed past innocent touches, beyond inept kisses, until they went further.

The first time they'd fucked - she couldn't think of another term for the utilitarian animalism that dictated this - they had both been raw and untried.

Most thirteen year olds were.

As with everything else they did, their honest and open communicatioon prevented things from becoming too awk-weird. Any new thing they'd thought of, they tried with one another.

It had surprised both of them to find that Ron liked spanking. It wasn't like his drooling dick could lie. 

Kim discovered she rather enjoyed oral sex. She didn't much care for Ron's coherent statements when she _did_ suck him, but the feeling of his dick in her mouth made up for it somewhat. 

They'd tried role playing. Ron made a terrible teacher to Kim's student, but a fantastic speeder to Kim's stern cop.

Somehow, Kim wasn't very surprised when Ron had brought her a present. Adjustable nylon with snapping buckles, the strap on harness was quite a thing of carnal beauty.

He had barely waited until she had it on before he had leapt for her dick. His smart mouth slurped messily over her, his hands holding it steady.

Warmth filled her, strange and new, as she looked down at his worship of her dick. She laid a hand against his ruffled hair, her fingers curving over the back of his skull. He began to take her hardness into his throat, his nose almost bumping her heaving stomach.

She pulled from his mouth slightly and then gently reentered him.

It took barely five minutes before she was fucking his face, desperately seeking something illogical. His sucking mouth took everything she offered, accepting her thrusts with ease.

Then her world fractured and reduced to a pinprick as she shot her load into his throat. Spasm after spasm wracked her body as she came.

It wasn't until after she'd tossed him over and smoothly slid deep inside him with her condom-covered dick that niggling doubts began to worm into her brain.

He was collapsed on the bed, his shoulders and head pushing into the mattress with each hard thrust she made. She watched the back of his head as she kept a steady rhythm. His hand snaked beneath to beat himself off.

It had to have been her imagination that he had screamed anything when he came. It hadn't sounded like he'd screamed a name.

It wasn't so much that it was a man that Ron had called for. It was who the man was.

The...betrayal, of sorts, of Ron's revelation had changed their relationship. He had been on the verge of tears as he had confessed to her the secret feelings he'd been hiding, that he'd used her to explore.

He'd used her.

That wasn't why she was in this club, her dick buried to the hilt in a willing woman. Dark hair flung from side to side as Kim fucked into her savagely, seeking only her own pleasure. She smirked as Shego's nails dug viciously into the back of her neck. Whimpers were mumbled into her shoulder and for some reason, that pleased Kim immensely.

"Fuck! Kim!"

Hearing Shego grit out her name through clenched teeth never sounded so sweet as when Kim was making her orgasm. 

Ron could keep Drew.

She had something better.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the flexibility of her own desires, Kim is left at loose ends for a suitable playmate.

It had been a normal day when things had changed.

It usually was, when it came to monumental things. The sudden revelation of her self worth, coming as it did while she was in the shower, was a prime example. That had been a Wednesday, the one just before her Chemistry II midterm. 

The previous Thursday before the day everything shifted had marked a...changing of the guard. A notice had come through the channels, one that Kim had expected after Tuesdays revelations, but a mildly surprising one all the same. She hadn't thought Ron had truly had it in him to play for the other team - not until she saw the video. The grainy surveillance camera footage, showing Ron stumbling over a Trans-Orbital Laser Array while Drakken screamed, was not quite what she had expected. Drakken's screams followed him around as he ran in a circle, his hair engulfed in merrily leaping flames before Ron's foot hooked around Drakken's heel and sent them both tumbling into the koi pond. 

Any doubts as to the exact nature of their relationship, new as it must be, was thoroughly eradicated by the sodden kiss they shared as they emerged from the shallow water. The way they wrapped around one another, their kiss rapidly turning into a decidedly private embrace, was a satisfying sight to Kim.

Maybe if the situation had been different, she'd have been excited for Ron, rather than merely satisfied. As it was, a small smile quirked one side of her mouth, a brief pang of unspecified longing arrowing through her. What, precisely, that she longed for was something that lay just beyond her reach, not that she devoted much thought to it. Her thoughts lay in an altogether different direction.

The majority of her mind, apart from the few bits devoted to remembering how she'd received confirmation of Ron's fully emergent sexuality, was entirely devoted to the special present she'd ordered for herself. As she had emerged from the storefront with her new toy, her mind had cast back over her best friend and his new proclivities. 

What was in the package that she carried was far more worthy of excitement than anything having to do with Ron.

Not that it was something she particularly wanted to advertise, though. Holding it casually against her side, she let herself indulge in a secret, knowing smile.

"What are you so happy about, Princess?"

Deliberately continuing to smirk, she turned her head and met a pair of intensely familiar green eyes.

"Hi."

Shego's head tilted to the side as she raked Kim with a measured glance. "Hey. What are you doing here, getting more candles for your bathroom?"

Kim glanced at the store Shego gestured toward, her eyes taking in the homey Americana store front. Chuckling, she returned her gaze to Shego, her smirk firmly planted on her face. 

They stood for long heartbeats, Shego's confident stance shifting to a nervous apprehension as Kim continued smirking, watching with a steady gaze. 

Kim waited for two heartbeats beyond when Shego glanced around for an exit.

"So...you're retired, then?"

Shego snorted a quick laugh. "Maybe."

Kim tilted her head, a dark glint making her eyes sparkle. "Any...interesting offers?"

Shego stepped forward, leaning in toward Kim, the fresh scent of her shampoo tickling Kim's nose. "Depends on what you mean by...interesting."

Kim laughed, low and dark, the package in her hands shifting slightly. "Good. Then we can talk." She stepped forward.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Kim's hand lifted, resting lightly on Shego's hip. 

Shego's fingers drifted over the back of Kim's hand, tracing up along the length of Kim's arm.

"Calling it anything else might lead to...public indecency."

"Never would have figured you to get pinched for that."

Kim's smile spoke of mysteries that Shego had yet to fathom. "There's a lot about me you wouldn't have figured."

"Like whatever it is you've got in that package?"

Kim laughed, taking a step back. "You're interested in my package, huh? Guess I'll have to show you, then." Kim grinned at Shego.

"I'm sure you already know where I live. Be there in an hour."

Stunned and slightly overwhelmed, Shego could only watch as Kim sauntered away.

\---

"Nice digs." 

"Glad you approve." Kim swirled the white wine in her glass, watching Shego's evaluation of her home, her deep green eyes were bare slits, tracking the caress of Shego's fingers over an old cheerleading trophy.

"That was a fun trip."

"Why'd you get into cheerleading, anyway? Wasn't there something...else you could do?"

Kim's eyes narrowed, her response carefully measured. "Gymnastics would have been close, but cheerleading offers more...potential."

"For social climbing?"

"Among other things. Did you know that cheerleading has one of the highest percentages for injury among any sport, including football?"

"For what, pulled muscles?"

"And broken bones. Tara had her zygomatic process inverted in sophomore year. Bonnie started junior year with a twisted ankle. Then of course, there was Bethany's broken leg. That was a pity. She was a good tumbler."

"A broken leg? From cheerleading?"

"It happens." Kim laughed. "Have you ever watched an actual routine, or it all your exposure from halftime at the Lakers game?"

"Cowboys."

Kim waved a hand dismissively. "That's all the crowd pleasing bull. The technique is saved for things like Nationals, or State. There was one year...there was a toss. They must have had that girl fifteen feet in the air." She laughed again. "A benefit of co-ed teams. The most we ever managed was ten."

"You've tossed a girl ten feet in the air? And here I thought I was taking it easy on you."

Kim's smile spoke of untold experiences. The sight of it made Shego's stomach clench, her muscles twitching visibly. Cool green eyes narrowed slightly, intrigue and desire flowing over features that Shego had always dismissed as juvenile.

The woman reclining on the couch was far from juvenile.

"Join me." The words were softly spoken, lashing over Shego's skin in a swath of rich sensation.

It took a bare breath before she heeded the call and did so.


End file.
